Forgiven?
by PhantomPhan972
Summary: Will she forgive him or will she leave him and never look back.  Sam lost in love.  Rated T for mature contant.  SOOO much better then summary. Believe me I wrote it.  R&R PLEASE!


**I just sat down in front of my computer and started to write. I hope you like how it comes out. Please review!**

**I don't own Danny. What a shame.**

Sam stared into the ruins of her town, tears streaming down her face. Had this really just happened? The town she lived in for 17 years was now gone. All in one foul swoop. And worst of all, it was his fault.

"Sam, I-I'm so sorry." Danny reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't Danny! Just don't." She knocked his hand away from her. She did want him to touch her. A few burning timbers fell making her jump. "I have to go. And Danny, don't follow me." Sam ran her face buried in her hands.

"Sam! Please wait!" Danny tried to call after her but it was too late.

Three years later

Samantha Manson lay next to her latest boyfriend staring up at the stars. Being the city that never sleeps it wasn't odd to be seeing a couple stargazing at eleven at night.

"What cha' thinking about hun?" Jake asked.

"Tonight. How my parents took the fact that their "little" girl is getting married." She replied smiling at him.

"Hum. Excited?"

"You know it." But that wasn't what she was thinking about. I she told him what she was really thinking about he would have a fit and keep asking who he was. Sam was really thinking about Danny Fenton. She hadn't seen him since that day. When he ended their lives in Amity Park. She never wanted to see him again, even if he showed up in front of her. But of course that it was happened.

"Sam?" A whisper blew in her ear.

"You say something?" Sam asked sitting up.

"No." Jake groaned having drifted off. Still not convinced, Sam lay back down on the ground.

"I think I'll head home, K'?" Sam said standing up.

"Alright. I think I'll go see Joe. He'll want to know the good news." Jake got up stretching.

"Okay." Sam leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before heading off.

It was a little awkward walking home at night. She always took some one with her in cases some one tried to mug her. Sam didn't live in that kind of neighbor hood though. Manhattan was her territory. But from the park to her apartment was sketchy.

"Spare me some change?" An old beggar woman hobbled over to Sam.

"Sorry no change." Sam said shaking her head still moving.

"No change, huh?" A couple of hit guys surrounded her. Now she was terrified. "How about some cash?"

"A-a no. I don't have any money on me." Sam looked back and forth at the two men. They started to close in on her forcing her against the wall.

"Then maybe you'd like to give us something else." The other man said looking at her whole body checking her out. Sam froze with terror. Did he really mean that? She attempted to run but one of the men grabbed her arm.

"And where do you think your going baby?" He said forcing her up against the wall.

"HELP!!!!!!" She screamed into the night air. But who was going to help her? Certainly not the old lady who by the way already left. The guy clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh baby. Don't be making any noise. Not yet at least." The other man was about the grab her when something pulled him back. Glowing hands grabbed his shoulders and swung him around slamming him into the street. The man holding Sam let go of her to help out his buddy. He swung at the stranger's head only for him to duck and miss completely. Whipping around, the stranger grabbed hold of mugger's arm and threw him on top of the other guy his emerald eyes glowing with rage.

The two picked themselves of the ground clumsily. Once standing they were knocked off their feet again. The stranger had landed on his hands and kicked his leg under theirs.   
"No bitch is worth this. Lets get outa here." The two tripped over each other trying to run away faster then the other. The stranger slowly got up and turned to a petrified Sam frozen against the wall. The fear rushed out of her when she saw the face of her savior. Still wearing the jumpsuit he hand back when he was a kid stood Danny Phantom. Tears weld up in Sam's eyes.

"What are you doing here Danny?" Sam chocked holding the tears back.

"Saving your life Sam." He said simply as if he were telling her the weather.

"Well, my life doesn't need saving any more." Sam started to walk away as if nothing had just happened. She turned around to see if he was following her. He had vanished. She let the tears come now. She didn't expect to see him. Then all the sudden out of the blue he comes and saves her.

"Curse you Danny Fenton!" She yelled into the night gaining a few strange looks from the people she passed. "Curse you." She murmured in a low whisper that only her could hear.

The rest of her walk to her apartment was quiet all though she jumped whenever some one moved. Fumbling with the keys, she quickly unlocked the door and ran inside slamming it shut behind her. Panting, Sam leaned her head back against the back of the door.

"You don't love him do you?" A familiar asked in the dark. Sam quickly switched the lights on to see Danny now in human form standing in her hallway. The tears threatened to come back.

"What do you want Danny?" Asked a frustrated Sam. She hung u her coat and keys and walked by Danny as if he weren't there.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay?" He replied following her into the living room. Sam flopped herself down on the couch.

"Never better." Sam masked her true feelings.

"Sam I know you better then that. You're scared. Terrified even and you're marrying some one you don't love." Danny sat down in the chair next across from Sam. Before she could answer, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam spoke into the receiver. "Yeah. Oh. Oh wow. That is really sad. Yeah. Absolutely. No, it's okay. Yeah. L…loves you too. Bye." She hung up the phone. "That was Jake. His best friend's mother just died so he is spending he night at his house tonight. Now if here is anything you came here to talk about get to it. Other wise I would like to get to bed. I have work tomorrow." Danny looked at her sympathetically.

"I-I'm sorry Sam. I want you to forgive me. I-I didn't know that he would do that." Danny stared down at his feet. The tears now came in Sam's eyes.

"Well I think you're a little late for that Fenton!" Sam stood up abruptly. "I said I never want to see you again and I meant it. Now leave!" Sam pointed toward the door. Danny got up and walked over to Sam.

"I hope he makes you happy." Danny looked deep into her violet eyes. "I really do." Head hung, Danny started for the door. Sam collapsed down into her couch balling. She had really messed this up. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Sam looked up. Danny was looking down at her. Sympathy filled his eyes. Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There hasn't been a day that had gone by when I wish I never said those words to you." Sam admitted into his shoulder. Danny pulled her away.

"I love you Samantha Manson." Shock flooded through Sam. Then She realized something. She felt the same way.

"I love you too Danny Fenton." Danny and Sam kiss passionately.

**Danny kissed an engaged Sam! Now to see if she will go with Danny or stay with Jake. Wait and see. R&R! There is going to be I believe one more chapter. Or two. It's not going to be a long one. **


End file.
